Toxic Valentine
by Becks7
Summary: Wheeler makes a bold move to convince Linka to be his Valentine.


I know it's a week late, but I didn't get the idea until the day AFTER Valentine's Day. I wrote it in 2 days, but just haven't had time to get it posted. Better late than never though. Hope you like it. I just can't seem to get away from Holiday fics!

* * *

**_My Toxic Valentine_**

"What do you think?" Wheeler asks Ma-Ti.

"I think it is pretty bold my friend."

"You don't think she'll like it?"

"I think she will…I just do not know how she will react to it. Deep down, she will love it, but you know Linka…she hides her feelings…and your plan…it could be overwhelming."

"So I shouldn't do it?" Wheeler asks, disappointed.

"I did not say that…I am just saying…do not get your hopes up that Linka will open up and admit her true feelings. She has been fighting them and hiding them for so long, it has become second nature. I just hope this is not too much for her to take in."

"Well things between me and her are different when you guys aren't around. Everything is fine. You say she hides her feelings, but that's what _YOU_ see. I see something different. So I need you, Gi, and Kwame to get off the Island for a few hours…go to dinner or something."

"Dinner?! On Valentine's Day? Are you insane?! I may not know much about the customs of the world outside my village, but I know that finding a place to eat on Valentine's Day is IMPOSSIBLE!" Ma-Ti says.

"Then go to the Rainforest! Go visit the Shaman! Please!"

"That is not a bad idea. It has been a while since I have been there. I will ask Gi and Kwame to come with me."

"Yeah, and ask Linka to fly you there, that way, she's off the island for a few hours and I'll have time to put my plan together," Wheeler suggests.

"Ok. Hopefully she will agree to it…or not want to stay with us. Good luck my friend."

"Thanks...and thanks for your help."

* * *

Fortunately for Wheeler, Linka agrees to take the other three Planeteers with no argument or questions asked. She'll never admit it, but she was happy for the opportunity to get to spend some time alone with Wheeler…especially on Valentine's Day. Even if all they did was put a pizza in the oven and watch a movie, nothing special, just a typical weekend on Hope Island…minus three other Planeteers. If she's honest with herself, she knows that things are better between them when no one else is around to interrupt or make things awkward. She can be herself; allow herself to laugh more, to be less serious, to not worry that the others would not take her seriously if they saw her showing emotions that they're not used to seeing. Deep down, she's a romantic at heart. She likes love stories and happily ever after, and while she's never had a reason to celebrate Valentine's Day, she does not hate it like most single girls. It just gave her something to look forward to…a goal to aim for in the future, her own happily ever after, and Linka always strived for perfection.

While she's gone, Wheeler gathers all the decorations that he bought a few days ago on a shopping trip to the States and decorates the commons area with dozens of heart shaped mylar balloons in a variety of sizes. Paper hearts and cupid cut outs are stuck up on the walls, and streamers are strung around the doorways. The lights are off and the room is illuminated by red and white pillar candles.

He's prepared a shrimp cocktail dinner and has a candle lit table for two set up with a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket. A vase of long stem roses serves as the centerpiece. He checks the radar and sees that the Geo Cruiser is about 45 minutes away. That will give him plenty of time to get showered and dressed.

Once he's satisfied that his hair is perfect, he puts on his suit and examines himself in the mirror.

"Lose the tie…too formal."

He steps back and looks at his reflection. Something still isn't right. He unbuttons the top button so that it looked more casual. Then he undoes another button, then another, exposing more of his well toned chest.

He smiles at his reflection.

"Some eye candy? Yeah, perfect."

He sprays on some cologne and heads back to the common room.

"Perfect. Tonight's gonna be perfect!"

* * *

Wheeler goes to the Chrystal Chamber and checks the radar once again. The Geo Cruiser should be landing any minute.

"Show time."

He radios to the Cruiser.

"Blue Bird17, this is Cardinal18, do you copy?"

She rolls her eyes at his silliness, even though he can't see her.

"What do you want, Wheeler?"

"We have a toxic situation that needs our attention."

"Have you been cooking?" She teases.

"Ha-ha…very funny. But I'm serious."

"An eco-alert? Do we have to go back for the others?" She asks, not looking forward to making another trip after spending the last few hours flying.

"No, it's nothing major. Gaia thinks we should be able to handle it on our own. The town that's been affected has done a pretty good job of containing the problem…she just thought we should go there to supervise and help out where we can."

"Ok. I will be landing soon," she replies.

Once the radio communication between them is broken, Linka sighs.

"So much for no interruptions…why am I not surprised? Happy Valentine's Day Linka."

* * *

Once he hears the craft touch down, he grabs the bouquet of roses that he bought for Linka, turns on the CD of songs that he made, and stands in the middle of the room, waiting for her.

"Wheeler are you…" she stops when she sees the room. "in…here?"

"Right here."

"What is all this?"

"It's Valentine's Day."

"I know," she says.

"Soooo, umm Happy Valentine's Day," he says as he walks towards her and holds out the roses to her.

She takes the flowers from him and smells them.

"You did all this…for me?"

"Uh, yeah…you're the only one here."

Linka looks around and takes it all in. Wheeler is suddenly uncomfortable. This isn't quite the reaction he was expecting. Ma-Ti was right. He's freaked her out and now things between them are going to be awkward.

"So umm, there's shrimp cocktail and champagne over there for you…enjoy," he says as he walks away.

Linka stands there in stunned silence but once she realizes that Wheeler is serious about leaving she speaks up.

"Wait. You did all this just so I could eat alone?"

"Well…no…but you kinda seemed like maybe you didn't want me here."

"When did I say that?"

"You didn't have to say it. The terrified look on your face said it all," he says sadly.

"That was not a terrified look. That was a confused look."

"What was so confusing…It's Valentine's Day. I wanted to do something special for you."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He asks.

"Nyet Wheeler! It is never obvious when it comes to you! You confuse me. The things you say, the things you do…I never know when you are being serious and when you are putting on a show."

"I've always been serious when it comes to you."

"Have you? One minute you are flirting with me, then the next it is someone else. When it is just us, you are a different person…but you never actually SAY how you really feel. I am supposed to just KNOW?! But how can I be sure when in the back of my mind, I fear you will just revert back to the Wheeler that flirts with every pretty girl he sees, even when it is right in front of me…two seconds after you have been flirting with me."

"I…"

"I do not want to hear your excuses. You did all of this…got rid of the others, decorated, made dinner, gave me flowers. Why? Tell me why," she crosses her arms and waits for him to explain.

"Yeah, I got rid of the others because I wanted to spend some time alone with you…because I know how things are different between us. I know I'm different…but you're different too…admit it."

"Da, I admit…I am more relaxed, more open to…certain possibilities when it is just us. But this is about your feelings. The others are only going to be gone for a few days. What happens when they get back? Do we go back to fighting?"

"No. This was supposed to be the night that the truth came out. I wanted to do this for you…to show you how I feel…I hoped that it would lead to you dropping your defenses completely and fully showing me the feelings that I usually only get a glimpse of. We have the whole evening ahead of us…we could talk, have dinner, have drinks, dance…I just…I wanted you to be my Valentine."

"'Wanted'? You do not now?"

"Ok, want…I still want you to be my Valentine."

"Ok…I will have dinner with you. Should I go change? I feel under dressed…you look nice by the way. Handsome," she says with a slight blush.

"Thanks…and no, you don't need to change. You look great exactly as you are. Are you hungry?"

"Da."

He holds out his hand to her and leads her to the table where he pulls her chair out for her and seats her. He then opens the bottle of champagne and pours them each a glass.

"Champagne? Are we celebrating something?" She asks.

"Hopefully," he says with a coy smile before taking his seat.

"I love shrimp cocktail!" She says as she takes a bite.

"I know. On the rare occasions that we all go out to a restaurant for dinner, you always get it."

"You noticed?"

"I've been taking note of certain likes and dislikes through the years," he admits.

She blushes, touched by the gesture, but unsure about the attention.

They make small talk through dinner, Wheeler reminiscing about Valentine's Day parties at school when he was a kid. Exchanging Valentine's cards with classmates and stressing over making sure that certain girls didn't get the wrong impression after an unfortunate incident in second grade when a girl took the Mickey Mouse Valentine that said "Be Mine" a little too seriously and told everyone that he was her boyfriend.

"Every other card in that box said 'Be Mine' or something similar…and I'm sure I wasn't the only one who was unfortunate enough to give her a card like that."

"She was just happy that it was from you! She probably had a crush on you for so long. So whatever happened to your second grade love?"

"I did everything I possibly could to get her to **not **like me! Then by the end of the year, she'd FINALLY gotten the hint and started telling everyone that we broke up…and that she was dating a fourth grader!"

Linka started laughing.

"And then did being scorned by her make you start to like her?"

"No…when she turned from gawky tomboy to total babe between the summer of 6th and 7th grade, _THAT'S_ when I started to like her!"

Linka started laughing even harder and asked,

"Did she take you back?"

"Nope. She had her pick of any guy she wanted! I don't think that girl ever had to carry her own books from then until high school graduation!"

"Poor Yankee."

"Yep…that was my first 'ugly duckling lesson. Fortunately, I no longer focus solely on outer beauty and started looking for inner beauty as well…because I realize that just like an ugly duckling can turn into a beautiful swan, that beauty fades…what's important is what's on the inside. How a person makes you feel when you're with them. Sure, a physical attraction helps, but you gotta also take into consideration their intelligence, their humor, the little things that make you realize that your life is better because they are in it," he says sincerely as he looks across the table and straight into her eyes.

"That is a good lesson to learn…so tell me, when we first met, could you tell all those things about me? That is why you acted the way you did?"

"Nope, I just thought you were hot…I didn't say _WHEN_ I discovered that what really matters is what's on the inside…but if you wanna know, I'll tell you."

"Da, tell me."

"When you went to DC. That whole thing with the Bliss. It hit me then how close we had come to losing you and it scared the crap out of me. I knew then that I'd be devastated if anything ever happened to you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"That was years ago."

"I know."

"And you have never said how you felt until now?"

"I've tried! You know I have! You just always ignored it. I thought I was doing something wrong, so I kept trying, thinking eventually I'd get it right…but nothing ever seemed to work. I just didn't know how…I guess I've been going about it all wrong this whole time. I thought hinting at it was enough. I didn't know you needed me to be more specific…less flirty and more serious," he explains. "I'll try to be more mature from now on if that's what you want from me."

"I do not want you to change who you are. I like who you are…it is just…sometimes…I do not like _HOW_ you are. But I think that is something I need to work on…something that we can work on together and come to an understanding."

"I'll try anything. I'll do whatever it takes."

"And I will try too. I know I have my faults Wheeler. I am stubborn, and argumentative, and I get jealous for no reason…when I have no right to be jealous of anything."

"I like that you get jealous."

"I know you do…I also know that you do it on purpose…and _THAT_ needs to change."

"It will!"

"Ok…is there anything you would like me to work on?" She asks.

"Umm, I don't know. I guess…maybe…could you take me a little more seriously? I know I'm not the smartest out of the five of us, but I'm not a total idiot."

"I know you are not…and I know that I treat you like a child sometimes, but sometimes you…"

"…Act like a child."

"Da…and it can be frustrating when we are trying to be serious and you are not…even though you are only trying to lighten the mood. It is just my short temper gets the best of me. I do not mean what I say."

They both smile and laugh slightly in mutual agreement that they both have things they need to work on.

"Ready for another glass of champagne?" He asks.

"Sure."

He stands and pours her another glass. Then goes into the kitchen and returns with a heart shaped pan of brownies with pink icing.

"I made dessert too."

"You did?!"

"Don't sound so shocked…I can read and follow the instructions on a box of brownie mix!"

"I know you can…I am just surprised that you made the effort. I know you do not like to cook."

"Some things are worth putting a little extra effort into," he says as he cuts a piece of brownie and places it on a plate in front of her.

"Spasiba."

"You're welcome. I hope it tastes ok…I added more chocolate chips than what it called for."

"You can never have too many chocolate chips! This is delicious, Wheeler! Well done."

"Glad you like it," he says as he takes a bite. "Mmm, you're right…this is pretty damn good if I do say so myself."

"That whole pan is for me right?" She teases.

"Half of it is for you. I'll cut it in half like those 'Best Friend' necklaces! You get half and I get half! I betcha I can eat my half before you do!"

"Of course you can! I will have to eat mine in moderation and run 2 extra miles a day. You can eat the whole thing at once and not gain a pound."

He laughs but disagrees.

"Hey, this body takes work! My exercise is more fun that yours though, swimming, surfing, you know…sporty stuff."

"I guess so. This is very good though Wheeler. I like how you spelled my name out with these giant chocolate chips!"

"They're not just chocolate chips…they're called Hershey's Kisses."

"An appropriate candy for Valentine's Day."

"Yeah," he laughs awkwardly, and then finds the perfect opportunity to change the subject. "I love this song."

"Me too."

"Wanna dance?"

"Ok."

They start off holding each other cautiously, shyly, unable to make eye contact for more than just a few seconds. Linka has both her hands resting on his shoulders and he has his hands right above her hips. It's like they are young teenagers at their first dance, unsure of what is acceptable.

Maybe talking will help relax them.

"Certain songs just…speak to you, ya know? Like someone was in your head and stole the words right out of it, put it to music, and now there's a song that expresses exactly what you're feeling."

"That is the great thing about music…it can mean so many things, and different people can interpret the same song completely different."

"Yeah."

Linka relaxes a little more and rests her head on his shoulder, removing her hands from his shoulders to rest more comfortably around his back. Wheeler in turn drops his hands lower around her waist and holds her closer.

"So what part of the song was written for you?"

"All of it. It wasn't written for me…it was written _FROM_ me…to you."

Wheeler lowers his head so that his lips are right above her ear and beings to say the words along with the song,

"How ever far away…" he stops to let the singer finish the phrase that he's not sure Linka is ready to hear.

_I will always love you. _

"How ever long I stay."

_I will always love you._

"Whatever words I say."

_I will always love you. I will always love you._

He pulls back and lays his hand on her cheek until she looks up at him. Their eyes lock and they stay like that for a moment as he brushes his thumb back and forth across her cheekbone, building anticipation.

"Can I kiss you now?" He asks.

Unable to find her voice, Linka just nods her head and before she has a chance to change her mind, Wheeler's lips descend upon hers, softly gliding over them as his explore hers. He pulls back and rests his forehead against hers and asks,

"Was that ok?"

"Nyet…"

When his eyes widen in fear and he pulls away, she continues,

"It was better than ok. It was wonderful!"

He lets out the breath he had been holding and starts breathing again.

"I can do better if you'll let me show you."

"Wheeler…"

"Yeah?"

"Stop asking for permission and just kiss me!"

And with that she pulls his head down towards hers for another kiss, only this time, it is more firm, their mouths sealed tightly together as their lips part to deepen the kiss.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he murmurs against her lips.

"You should have seen your face!"

She laughs at the memory and buries her face in his chest to stifle the laughter, his unbuttoned shirt exposing his skin to her lips. She runs her hands up his chest and across his shoulders, sliding the suit jacket that he was wearing down off his arms and letting it fall on the floor behind him. She pulls the fabric of his shirt apart and kisses her way up his bare chest, up his neck, along his jaw line, then nuzzles his ear and whispers against it, "Mmm, you smell good."

He bends his head to show her neck the same attention she showed his. He lets his hands slide down her sides and lifts her up to wrap her legs around his waist, causing her to be slightly higher than him. She gazes down at him and grasps his face in her hands before bringing her lips down to his.

He carefully steps backwards until he feels the couch behind him and sits down so that she's now straddling his hips. They stay like that for a while, kissing, cuddling, and exploring each other and their feelings.

Wheeler slows things down, moving Linka from straddling his lap to sitting across it as he cradles her in his arms. He leans forward to grab a bowl of candy off the coffee table.

"What are those?" She asks.

"Conversation Hearts. They're candies with little phrases printed on them."

He picks one up, reads it and turns it for her to see and reads it to her.

"U R cute," he says as he offers it to her to eat.

"So are you," she replies as she opens her mouth for him to place the candy inside. "My turn."

She reaches into the bowl, pulls one out, looks at it and laughs.

"What?" He asks.

She holds it up for him to see.

"Lite my fire. Appropriate for you, nyet?"

She holds it up to his lips and he takes it, and then grabs another heart from the bowl.

"Kiss me," he says, showing her that the heart said so, but instead of offering it to her, he places it between his teeth and wiggles his eyebrows at her. She takes the hint and then takes the candy between her own teeth and pulls it away from Wheeler and once she has it, they kiss.

She pulls another candy out of the bowl.

"Be true," she reads.

"I will," he promises before picking out another heart for her.

"Be mine?" He wasn't just stating what the heart said, he was asking a question.

"Da. I will. I am. I have been for quite some time now."

The next heart that Linka pulls out says,

"4ever yours."

"And I'm forever yours," he confirms. "Want another one, or are you getting full?"

"One more."

Wheeler digs deep to the bottom of the bowl, then pulls out a heart…this one is much bigger than the others. He looks at it and smiles. It was exactly the one he was looking for. He'd placed it there specifically for her. After being encouraged by their first kiss earlier and the make out session that followed, he holds it up for her to see and says,

"I luv u."

"Oh Wheeler…I love you too. So much. Tonight was amazing. The best Valentine's Day ever. Everything you have done…this day is everything I ever wanted it to be. I have never felt so special."

"Well, I might not decorate the place, make dinner, dessert, and give you roses everyday, but I'll love you everyday and make you feel special as often as possible," he promises.

"How can I refuse an offer like that?" She asks as she brushes her hand through his hair and then brings him towards her for a kiss.

"So it's official? We can do this," he demonstrates what he means by kissing her passionately, "more often?"

"Da, it is official and we can do this," she repeats his gesture, "much more often."

He nuzzles behind her ear and says,

"Well, the others won't be home for a few days…I vote that we stay right here on this couch and do this until they come home."

"I second that."

"Happy Valentine's Day Linka."

"Da…it is. Thank you, and happy Valentine's Day Wheeler."

* * *

The End

The song is "Love Song" by 311 (it's a cover from another band, but I love 311 so their version is the first time I ever heard the song. I figured Wheeler would be a 311 fan as well!)


End file.
